Jamás rendirse
by pipe92
Summary: "Cada noche recordaba el chillido de los neumaticos, el aroma nauseabundo del combustible, el sabor a oxido de su sangre. Y mil cuchillas apuñalandole la espalda baja. Seguir tan vivida la noche donde ella misma, casi lo pierde todo lo que había luchado".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Ciertas aclaraciones antes de comenzar**

 **Este es un universo sin poderes , así que todos son normales solo eso sería único cambio que habrá**

 **Videl , Gohan , Iresa y Shamper tiene 27**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 :Solo tu respeto**

 _-" interrumpimos la programación habitual para comunicarles que la hija del campeon del mundo se a involucrado en un grave accidente automovilístico a un día antes de la gran final del torneo de artes marciales, cuando tengamos más información se la comunicaremos " - Informa el periodista desde el hospital para luego cambiar a unas imágenes del auto deportivo destruido en la carretera._

 _"Se preguntarán como termine asi , todo había comenzando solo algunas horas antes , cuando me preparaba para la final , ahora que lo veo , todo comenzó por querer enfrentar a mi padre y salir de su sombra"._

 _10 horas antes del accidente_

El agua comenzaba a caer en la ducha , la pelinegra encontraba muy relajante luego de aquella semana tan agetreada , tras los primeros combates en el gran torneo , los primeros combates fueron muy sencillos para ella , la segunda ronda fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse más interesante para ella y al mismo tiempo más intensas , con el único fin de llegar a la final y poder enfrentarse contra su padre.

Deseaba poder derrotarlo para demostrarle que ya no era una niña y era toda una guerrera merecedora de su respetó , aunque había llegado a la final su padre seguía tratándola como cuando ganó el torneo infantil , dio un suspiro y cerró la llave de la ducha , se encontraba completamente relajada , lista para vestirse e ir a desayunar , cuando llego a la mesa se encontró con su padre que ya estaba comiendo.

\- Espero que veas mi encuentro esta vez - Menciona la muchacha sentándose en la mesa para comer.

\- Para que , tu siempre ganas , siempre lo haces porque eres mi hija - Comenta el hombre del abro mirando el diario sin prestar atención.

\- Porque tras esta pelea tendré el derecho de ir contra el campeón o el dinero del premio - Dice Videl con una leve sonria tratando de provocar a su progenitor.

\- Vaya con que eso quieres , te recomiendo que elijas el dinero - Mr Satan dejo el diario en la mesa para mirar a su hija.

\- No voy por el dinero , voy por mi verdadero premio - Declara la ojiazul muy segura de poder vencer a su padre.

\- Lo digo porque no deseo humillar a mi propia hija frente a millones de personas - Manifiesta su padre sacando un puro de su ropa.

\- No será tan fácil como crees Papá , eh mejorado mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginarte - Asegura Videl frunciendo el ceño comenzando a fastidiarse por la actitud de su padre.

\- Lo dudo , jamás podrías vencer a tu padre , yo te enseñe todo lo que sabes - El Campeón estaba seguro de poder derrotarlo a su hija más por su orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa.

\- Eso lo veremos , si vencerte es la única manera que me ganaré tu respeto entonces así será - Alega Videl parándose de su asiento sintiéndose humillada.

Aquella conversación si de esa manera se podría decir le había quitado el apetito o al menos no tenía ganas de comer en frente de su padre , aún después de lo duro que había entrenado y luchado su padre la veía como una niña indefensa , estaba molesta su sangre hervía necesitaba descargar toda esa ira y no había mejor forma que golpear su costal arena en el gimnasio , no le preocupa lastimarse estaba confiada que pasará lo que pasará ella ganaría.

Estaba determinada a ganar , cada golpe que lanza lo demostraba , su fuerza , su velocidad , su resistencia todo estaba al máximo , aún así su padre no veía eso , estaba segura que si hubiera nacido como hombre su padre si le daría su respeto , aunque aquellos pensamientos no hacían más que golpeara con más fuerza el saco de boxeo hasta quedar agotada , necesitaba con urgencia agua estaba sedienta no tenía nocion de cuánto tiempo estuvo practicando , pero ella estimaba que fue más de media hora pero antes de salir el sonido de su celular la detuvo.

\- ¿Nerviosa? - Pregunta la rubia evitando reírse sabiendo como era su amiga.

\- Claro que no Iresa , tu sabes que ese tal spopovichi no es rival para mí - Asegura Videl cerrando el puño estaba determinacion mientras intenta recuperar el aliento.

\- Lo se solo estoy bromeando - Menciona su amiga quien seguía escuchando los jadeos preocupándose por lo que sucedía con su mejor amiga - oye te escuchas cansada , ¿Sucede algo?

\- Solo estaba entrenando un poco mis golpes , algo de rutina nada más - Responde sacandose los guantes de box de las manos y sacando el sudor de su frente.

\- Vaya pensé por un momento que estabas con algún guapo admirador y estaba interrumpiendo algo - Dice su amiga bromeando al darse cuenta que no era nada grave.

\- No seas tonta Iresa esa cosas a mí no me interesan - Comenta Videl rolando sus ojos con fastidio por lo superficial que era aveces ella - además ¿a que se debe tu llamado tan temprano?

\- Solo saber cómo estás después de todo mañana es el gran día y quería desearte lo mejor - Asegura la muchacha.

\- Gracias, tal vez me sirva algo de entretención para distraerme un poco

\- Conozco un lugar que te encantará y tal vez encuentres alguien para nunca se sabe - Garantiza la muchacha sonriendo llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de que su amiga tuviera algún novio.

\- Vamos Iresa qué clase de sujeto frecuentan esos lugares - Menciona Videl con fastidio conociendo como era su amiga y no le gustaba nada la idea - además tu aún estaba soltera

\- Porque no quiero nada serio aún , solo alguna aventura nada más

La pelinegra sonrió un momento tal vez Iresa no entendiera sus gustos por la lucha ni ella por sus gusto de moda pero ambas se preocupaban una de la otra como hermanas , después de todo ambas se conocían desde siempre, uno de los muchos beneficios de ser la hija bicampeón de artes marciales eran los lujos automoviles , aunque técnicamente el auto era un regalo de cumpleaños de su padre , ella lo habia rechazado por principios ,pero de todas manera lo usaba cuando necesitaba como aquella ocasión , habia olvidado la ultima vez que habia salido solo a divertirse.

Tras haber ido a comer algo durante la tarde a un restaurante el trío de jóvenes se encontraba en un bar en el centro de la cuidad , Iresa se había dado cuenta tarde que no había sido una buena idea de haber traído a su amiga a beber algo , ya que su actitud se estaba volviendo cada vez más hostil y no paraba de beber alcohol y en aqiaq estado le sería muy difícil volver a su casa en su vehículo.

\- No crees que ya has venido lo suficiente - Menciona la rubia intentando quitarle el vaso de las manos pero le resultaba imposible.

\- Yo se cuando estoy ebria , No necesitas decirme lo Iresa - Alega Videl bebiendo lo que ya tenía en el vaso sintiéndose mareada y enojada.

\- Creo que Iresa tiene razón además ¿como piensas volver en ese estado? - Cuestiona Shamper preocupado por el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba la ojiazul.

\- Pensé que te gustaría verme en este estado , además podríamos divertirnos esta noche - Dice de forma coqueta la pelinegra chocando sus puños haciendolos sonar.

\- Estoy seguro que nuestra definición de divertirse no es la misma - Comenta el rubio alejándose un poco de la chica sintiendose intimidado y preocupado.

\- Muy bien como quieran , seguiré la fiesta por mi cuenta , celebraré anticipadamente mi victoria - Asegura Videl levantándose con dificultad tomando otro basó que había.

\- Amiga no es eso. Solo no queremos que te pase nada y ya estás muy ebria

La rubia intentaba inútilmente controlar a su amiga , que ya no se comportaba como ella misma y sabía que en ese estado sería un peligro para ella misma como para el resto de las personas y más usando un vehículo bajo los efectos del alcohol , solo les quedaba quitarles la llave pero si resultaba difícil sobria ebria era mucho más , ya que no dudaba en usar la violencia para defeserse golpeándolos a los dos para incapacitarlos eh irse del lugar.

Una vez recuperados ambos rubios decidieron seguirla pero ya era muy tarde , Videl había tomado su auto para ir a otro lugar , la pelinegra se encontraba manejando a toda velocidad por la carretera , se sentía liberada de todas sus ataduras , ya no sentía la opresión de ser la hija de un campeon , pero el sonido de su celular le llamo la atención , decidió apagarlo pero cuando volvió su vista al camino pudo ver que un camino iba en su dirección , trato de esquivarlo pero se salió del camino volcándose por una quebrada , su automóvil rodó varias veces antes de detenerse y quedar boca abajo todo maltrecho


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **Para dejar claro las lesiones de Videl será las siguientes fractura de brazo derecho , dos costillas fracturas , lesión en el cuello , lesión en pie y rodilla izquierda**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 : Pronóstico desfavorable**

Se encontraba durmiendo cuando el sonido del teléfono lo despertó , por lo general nunca sonaba durante las noches ya que era una figuera pública mantenía su celular para cuestiones de negocios, por lo mismo extraño que lo llamarán desde un hospital pero todo se aclaró cuando le dijeron que su hija había tenido un accidente en su automóvil.

Era la segunda vez en su vida que se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada , desde que su esposa había fallecido no se sentía de esa manera , solo podía esperar a que los médicos hicieran su mejor esfuerzo , agradecía que los amigos de su hija estuvieran también en la sala de espera acompañándolo , se encontraba nervioso sin una respuesta desde que había llegado , hasta que de la puerta salió un doctor.

\- Doctor ¿como se encuentra mi hija? - Pregunta el hombre del afro preocupado por su hija acercándose al médico.

\- Bueno señor - Dice el médico tragando saliva antes de continuar conocía como era el carácter del campeón - Ella esta en estado delicado el accidente le provocó múltiples fracturas en sus extremidades

\- Pero , ¿no morirá? - cuestión la rubia preocupada por el estado de salud de su mejor amiga sintiendo como su corazón se detuviera al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

\- Las primeras horas de esta noche serán cruciales para poder determinar eso pero , lo que más nos preocupa es una fractura en su cuello

\- ?Que significa eso para mi hija? , ¿Tendrá alguna secuela del accidente? - Pregunta nuevamente el padre de Videl comenzando a desesperarse por la información que según él era muy vaga.

\- Me temo que si es posible que no pueda caminar o en el peor de los casos quedar tetrapléjica - Explica las posibles consecuencias del accidente sufrido.

\- ¿Que está diciendo doctor? , Que mi hija no podrá mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo , ¡debe hacer algo tengo dinero suficiente para que eso no pase! - grita molesto el hombre del abro llamado la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

\- Señor Satán debe calmarse - Dice Iresa tratando de calmar al padre de su amiga mientras Shemper lo sujeta por atrás - no haga un escándalo en el hospital

\- Debe hacerle caso a la joven y esperar nosotros estamos haciendo nuestro máximo esfuerzo - Menciona el doctor poniendo una mano en el hombro del campeón para tranquilizarlo.

Luego que el médico se fuera el ambiente en la sala se había vuelto más tenso , Iresa y Shamper se sentían culpables del estado en el que estaba su amiga , de no haberla detenido antes de que se subiera a su automóvil , pero la rubia se sentía más culpable ya que ella había sido la persona que propuso ir a beber aún sabiendo que la pelinegra iba a ir en su automóvil.

Mientras Mr Satán esperaba buenas noticias o al menos algunas nueva información sobre el estado de su hija , no le importaba no dormir y no haber comido nada desde hace unas horas lo único que quería era que a su hija no le pasada nada , el ruido de la puerta lo alertó pero no pertenecía a la sala de urgencias sino de la entrada de la sala de espera , era un joven pelinegro de traje y con maletín quien comenzó acercarse donde ellos estaban.

\- Señor Satán se que no es el momento indicado pero necesito hablar con usted - Habla el joven con voz calmada ajustando sus gafas sin recibir respuesta.

\- Muchacho no estoy de humor para alguna entrevista , hablé con mi representante , el le dará mi opinión de esto - expresa desinteresado el campeón sin mirar a quien le estaba hablando.

\- No soy del periódico señor , fui enviado por parte del consejo mundial de artes marciales - Dice el joven manteniendo su postura tomando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¿Del consejo mundial de artes marciales? Y ¿para que? - Cuestiona el padre de Videl del porque el consejo había enviado alguien sin avisarle antes.

\- Bueno mi nombre es Son Gohan y soy fisioterapeuta , la pelea de su hija género mucho dinero y el consejo quiere estar al tanto de su recuperación - Explica el pelinegro dejando claro quién eres y el porque estaba en el hospital.

\- Acaso no saben el mal estado en el que está , ella no puede luchar - Alega Iresa molesta creyendo que estaban lucrando con la imagen de su amiga cuando ella aún estaba en riesgo vital.

\- Ellos lo sabes señorita , desean la recuperación de la señorita Videl , después de todo ella genera dinero si lucha o no - Explica Gohan el motivo del porque sus superiores lo habían mandado.

\- Entonces ¿el consejo se hará cargo de su recuperación? - Pregunta Mr Satán viendo más detenidamente al joven " no esperaba que esos ancianos avaros enviaran alguien "

\- Si señor , yo fui enviado para eso ya que eh estado en el proceso de recuperación de otros atletas - Afirma el especialista sacando de su maletín algunas fotografías donde aparecían sus antiguos pacientes los cuales había rehabilitado.

Finalmente pudo abrir los ojos , no podía recordar nada ni siquiera su propio nombre y eso la preocupo , pero algo era seguro solo podía sentir un dolor generalizado , con el pasar de los segundos sus recuerdos comenzaron a llegar entendiendo asi la dura realidad , que están en una cama de hospital toda entubada con máscara de oxígeno para respirar y sin ser capaz de mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por su cara , al darse cuenta que lo había perdido todo por lo que había luchado por tantos años , ya no tendría lo que ella tanto había anhelado , poder tener el respeto de su padre , intento en vano hablar o trata de comunicarse pero su cuerpo estaba tan lastimado que las palabras no salieron de su boca y los doctores al ver que se agitaba decidieron aumentar los sedantes para que durmiera.

El fiseoterapeuta pelinegro tenía ordenas de mandar un informe del estado de salud de Videl , pero no deseaba mandarle al consejo alguna noticia a medias , sin estar seguro del real estado de la hija del campeón del mundo , lo único seguro era el primer informe de los médicos tenían , que tampoco eran muy favorables , su única opción era informar a los amigos y al padre de la muchacha lo sucedido.

\- Estuve hablando con los doctores después de que salieran los exámenes de su hija y ...- Dice Gohan haciendo un pausa antes de seguir sin saber cómo continuar siempre era difícil dar malas noticias a las familias.

\- Habla muchacho este misterio no me gusta nada - Alega Mr Satán apurando al fisioterapeuta para que terminara de hablar.

\- Bueno tiene que realizarse una intervención para corregir una lesión en su cuello - Menciona Gohan lo que le sucedía a la pelinegra observando como las tres personas lo miraban.

\- ¿Y que sucede con eso? - pregunta Shemper sin entender la cara de preocupación del médico.

\- Es una operación riesgosa y desean que usted firmé un consentimiento para hacerlo - Comenta el hijo de Goku sacando un papel de entre su ropa y un bolígrafo.

\- ¿Que clase de consentimiento? - Cuestiona el campeón del mundo desconfiado y curioso al mismo tiempo , había aprendido de no firmar nada sin leer y menos en un hospital.

\- Que solo el 80% de las personas sobrevive a dicha intervención y quieren evitar cualquier posible demanda de parte de usted - Informa Gohan con cierta molestia como odiaba esa parte de su trabajo de dar las malas noticias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 : Soy tu fisioterapeuta**

 **-** Señor, Mr Satán acepto la operación en un par de horas comenzarán - Informa Gohan desde su teléfono lo último relacionado con el caso de su paciente.

\- Al fin una buena noticia - Dice el jefe del consejo de artes marciales con un avano en su boca desde su escritorio - Quiero que me informes a cada momento de su progreso -

\- Como usted diga -

\- Hemos perdido más de 100 millones por la cancelación de la pelea , necesitamos a esa niña entre nosotros - Menciona el hombre con frustración en su voz por lo ocurrido.

\- No creo que pueda pelear señor - comenta el pelinegro deduciendo los planes que pudieran tener con la joven Satán.

\- Ya Te lo dije Gohan, publicidad, esa mocosa tiene una gran popularidad entre los adolescentes y más joven adultos, nosotros exploraremos eso y recuperaremos el triple de lo perdido - Explica el hombre el verdadero plan que se tenía para la pelinegra

\- Lo entiendo - contesta agachando la cabeza sintiendo una mezcla de emociones pero debía resignarse.

\- Así que si sale viva y caminando es una ganancia para nosotros y tú has lo tuyo - comenta su jefe antes de colgar el teléfono.

Gohan suspiro no compartida los ideales del consejo de artes marciales pero era su trabajo, le daba dinero y su familia estaba orgullosa, ayudaba a otros a recuperarse pero no aceptaba que exprimieran a la gente por dinero, pero no podía más que quejarse en silencio por la antimoral de sus jefes , después de todo el había aceptado el trabajo en primer lugar.

Se sentó en una banca en el pasillo del hospital, aún tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la hija del campeón se despertara, sería una noche larga y debia mantenerse cerca por si algo pasaba , tenía que informa de todo progreso o suceso al consejo. Tras casi 15 horas de operaciones los doctores comenzaban a retirarse de la sala de operacion transladando a Videl a una habitación individual , su padre y amigos esperaba poder verla y saber cómo había salido.

Tras algunas horas más tarde los doctores dejaron entrar únicamente al campeón para que viera su hija, una vez que Mr Satán logro entrar vio a su hija con una jaula de acero conectada a su cabeza y cuello vendada de la cabeza , con un parche en uno de sus ojos, le habían dicho que debía ocuparla mientras su lesión en la misma zona iba en recuperación.

\- ¿Como te sientes hija? - pregunta su padre una vez que vio que su hija recuperaba la conciencia nuevamente.

\- Como si me hubiera arroyado un maldito camión - contesta con dificultad mostrando una leve sonrisa asombrando a su padre ya que no era habitual en ella.

\- El humor es algo bueno en su condición señorita Videl - comenta el doctor anotando algunas cosas en su libreta.

\- ¿Que me pasó? - Cuestiona la muchacha aún desconcertada por su condicion.

\- Pero al parecer su memoria fue afectada, normal en este tipo de accidente - Menciona el doctor tratando de normalizar lo que le pasaba a la hija del campeón.

\- Hija tuviste un accidente con tu auto, pero los doctores te salvaron - explica el campeón mundial tomando las manos de su hija.

\- ¿Y mi pelea? - pregunta Videl interesada más en saber lo que iba a pasar con la final que en su propia salud.

\- Señorita Videl tiene suerte de seguir viva, su accidente fue muy peligroso aún no sabemos si tendrá secuelas - Alega el hombre regañando a la joven por irresponsable que se comportaba.

\- El doctor tiene razón lo primero es tu recuperación, esto no es un juego -

Videl sintio como su mundo se derrumbaba tras aquella noticia, quiso moverse pero solo sentía dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo en especial en su cuello, desde que había despertado de la anestesia solo eso podía percibir , se rehusaba a solicitar morfina para calmar su dolor, no quería drogas ya que si lo hacía podía volverse dependiente de ellas más adelante.

Pero los doctores y su padre le comentaron que sería muy difícil aquello ya que había sufrido frstirasfen sus piernas y los dólares en su rehabilitación sería muy grandes, aunque para ella no poder pelear en la final y demostrarle a su padre que era igual de fuerte que el era una mas doloroso.

Luego de unos minutos su padre y aquel doctor se había ido dejándola sola en aquella habitación , dandole opción de pensar recordando lo sucedido, las imágenes de su accidente llegaban a su mente, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abria sacándola de su trance, viendo como un chico alto de cabello negro y que aparentemente tenía su edad se acercaba a ella.

\- ¿Quien es usted? - pregunta Videl viendo como aquel joven que no parecía doctor estaba más cerca.

\- Mi nombre es Son Gohan, desde ahora seré el encargo de su recuperación - Informa Gohan acercando una silla para quedar al lado de la cama.

\- ¿Mi recuperación? El doctor no me dijo nada - cuestiona la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño desconfiada.

\- No te preocupes, ya hablé con él sobre esto y desde ahora yo seré tu doctor, todas tus dudas yo las responderé - explica el muchacho viendo la cara de desconfianza que mantenía la joven.

\- ¿Volveré a luchar? - pregunta aquella duda que tenía desde que había recobrado el conocimiento

\- ¿Que fue lo que te dijeron? - Inquiere el pelinegro el cual no quería destruirle sus esperanzas pero tampoco mentirle.

\- Que no - contesta casi como un susurro cerrando sus puños con impotencia - pero yo debo volver a los combates son mi vida -

\- Dependerá únicamente de tu voluntad que vuelvas a luchar, esto será duro habrá momentos en los que no querrás seguir - Comenta el hijo de Goku viendo el fuego de la determinación en los ojos de la chica que le recordaba a los de su padre.

\- Ya pasé por esto entrenando no se preocupe - Dice con mucha confianza la hija de Mr Satán.

\- Una cosa más -

\- ¿Si? Pregunta nuevamente aunque esta vez era otro tipo de curiosidad que poseia.

\- Puedes tutearme, compartiremos mucho para tener una mejor convivencia sería lo ideal - declara Gohan con un sonrisa tratando de ser lo más amigable.

\- Está bien, Gohan, pero tú has lo mismo - responde la muchacha haciendo ella también una petición.

\- Como tú quieras, Videl - menciona Gohan aceptando ser el también más cercano antes de irse de la habitación.

\- ¿Cuando empezamos? - pregunta ansiosa de volver lo antes posible a luchar.

\- En una semana deja que tu cuerpo sane un poco de las operaciones -

La pelinegra simplemente se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de aprobación, aunque ese simple gestión le provocó gran dolor, aunque se preocupó pero prefirió dejarla sola un momento, había escuchado del doctor que no aceptaba la morfina para evitar los posibles dolencias, ella era como su padre y no aceptaría un camino fácil.

Aquello seria un verdadero reto su diagnóstico no era el mejor y sabía que tendría suerte si su cuello o piernas sanaban correctamente para trotar, la idea de volver a competir en un torneo era un sueño, que Gohan no quiso romper ella necesitaría de toda la motivación posible.

\- ¿Como ve a mi hija? - pregunta el padre de Videl al verlo salir de la habitación.

\- Señor Satán, aún no recibo los exámenes de su hija como para poder contestar eso de una forma exacta - manifiesta el pelinegro el cual fiel a su estilo no iba a dar ningún diagnóstico sin estar seguro por completo.

\- Lo entiendo - Dice el campeón tratado de mantenerse sereno y no quebrarse pero le resultaba más difícil de lo que pasaba

\- otra cosa señor, la recuperación de su hija se realizará en su casa - informa el terapeuta descolocando al padre de su paciente.

\- ¿En mi casa? y ¿eso porque? - cuestiona el hombre del afro considerando que el hospital era un mejor lugar para que su hija sanará.

\- Seré mejor que sea en un lugar más comodo para ella y tengamos más privacidad - Explica Gohan el porqué la recuperación de Videl sería en su mansión y no en un hospital.

\- Ya veo lo entiendo perfectamente , te enviaré un limosna para que conozca la casa - Comenta Mr Satán aceptando la idea sugerida por el especialista.

\- Creo que sería mejor que me diera la dirección porque luego no sabré como llegar por mis propios medios después - Dice el muchacho pensando en como llegaria con su auto los próximos días.

\- Como gustes


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 : Recuperación parte 1**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente que había sufrido Videl y la muchacha había permanecido en el hospital esperando ser dada de alta, para poder empezar su recuperación con aquel amable terapeuta, ya no sentía tanto dolor como al principio pero aún le resultaba difícil moveré sin ayuda y más aún mover su cuello.

Se sentía molesta y aburrida en aquella habitación sin poder hacer nada más que ver televisión, se habría vuelto loca sino fuera por sus amigos y su padre, los cuales la iban a visitar todos los días para saber de su evolución, pero ella aún tenía esa esperanza de volver a luchar. Más aún cuando le habían dado el permiso de volver a su casa con algunos medicamentos contra el dolor, los cuales nunca quiso usar.

\- ¿Como está la campeona? - Dice Iresa una vez que había entrado a la habitación llamando la atención de su amiga.

\- Iresa tan temprano, ¿No se supone que el horario de visitas es hasta las dos de la tarde? - cuestiona la pelinegra sentándose en su cama con dificultad sintiendo unas ligeras molestias en su cuerpo

\- Los doctores dijeron que puedes volver a tu casa, así que te venimos a buscar - contesta Iresa comenzando a guardar las cosas de su amiga.

\- ¿Enserio? - menciona sorprendida ya que no esperaba que la diera alta tan repentinamente -y mi padre.

\- Fue con Shamper a buscar alguna silla de ruedas para sacarte - responde la rubia el porque su amigo y el campeon no se encontraban con ella.

\- Oh - Dice Videl bajando la vista por un momento lo cual fue notado por la chica.

\- No te sientas mal, es un protocolo que todos los pacientes salgan en silla de ruedas - menciona la chica de cabello rubio intentando levantar el ánimo de su amiga.

\- No es eso,es sólo que... - trata de decir Videl pero prefiere quedarse callada por unos segundos.

\- Por cierto le avisamos a tu guapo doctor para que vaya a la casa - Comenta Iresa viendo que su amiga no iba a decir nada rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado.

Videl simplemente ignoro aquel comentario pero antes que Iresa pudiera volver a comentar algo Mr Satán y Shamper llegaron con la silla de ruedas, con algunas dificultades logro subirla en ella, durante el trayecto de su habitación hacia el estacionamiento lo único que sentía era una humillación de haber terminado de aquella manera.

Y solo pudo suspirar cuando vio que afuera del estacionamiento había una multitud de periodistas, quien querian una declaración de su parte, acerca de su accidente y la cancelación de su pelea, la pelinegra al igual que su padre y amigos guardar silencio, una vez que llegaron a casa y ayudaron a bajar a Videl para llevarla a su habitación.

No tenía hambre después de unos días en el hospital con suero había perdido el apetito y eso le había dicho a su amiga cuando llegó con una bandeja de comida, decidiendo dormir un poco después de todo era más cómodo que la habitación del hospital, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con su terapeuta Gohan quien estaba en el marco de la puerta.

\- Me han dicho que sigues rechazando los medicamentos contra el dolor - menciona Gohan entrando a la habitación luego de ver que su paciente estaba ya despierta.

\- Ya te lo dije que no deseo drogas puedo resistir el dolor perfectamente - declara la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño sentandose en su cama observando como el joven doctor se acercaba.

\- Aún así son necesarias, ya que muchas de ellas tienen elementos que te ayudarán a recuperar y desinflamar tu cuerpo - explica el pelinegro la importancia de los medicamentos pero sabía que incluso eso no sería suficiente para ella - si quieres recuperarte lo más pronto posible tendrás que comerlas

\- Está bien - Dice Videl tomando el vaso con agua y la pastilla que había en su mesa de noche -saben horrible

\- Claro sino son dulces, pero te ayudarán - menciona el hijo de Goku riendo por lo divertido de la situación.

\- ¿Vamos a empezar a hora? ¿No quieres comer algo? - pregunta la ojiazul ofreciendo una oportunidad de comer algo para su joven médico.

\- No ya comi en mi casa - contesta el fisiperfisiote sorprendido de la repentina amabilidad de la muchacha -pero si empezaremos ahora mismo

\- Perfecto ya quiero empezar cuanto antes, estar en cama es un fastidio - manifiesta VIdel emocionada golpeando su puño contra su palma sintiendo un leve dolor en su hombro.

Gohan sonrió al ver el entusiasmo que mostraba la joven casi le recordaba a su padre por la energía que mostraba, decidió empezar con algunos ejercicios en sus piernas, había visto los exámenes del laboratorio donde mostraba una evolución favorable de su cuello y columna, solo necesitaba ponerlos en marcha nuevamente.

Para eso sería necesario que la ojiazul volviera aprender a caminar, dando algunos pasos apoyándose por unas barandillas metálicas, los primeros días solo había logrado dar uno o dos pasos, que para la chica eran insuficientes, pero para Gohan eran un gran logro, ya que por experiencia sabía lo difícil que era aquel procedimiento.

Después de algunos días el avance de Videl había aumentado gradualmente al punto que a la primera semana había logrado dar 7 pasos con un ligera dificultad, el hijo de Goku estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba logrando en tan poco tiempo pero esperaba que no se sobreexigiera demasiado, para evitar que su cuerpo sufriera más daño, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la joven Satán caía de golpe al suelo al intentar dar otro paso.

\- ¡Maldición no puedo dar doce malditos pasos! - Alega Videl frustrada levantándose del suelo más que el dolor era su orgullo que estaba lastimado.

\- Tranquila haz avanzado rápido está semana, no espero que lo hagas a la primera - menciona el pelinegro intentando levantar el autoestima de su paciente.

\- Eso que importa si solo fracasó, tu no lo entiendes jamás lo entenderás lo importante que es ganar - declara la hija de Mr Satán elevando el tono de su voz demostrando su enojo.

\- Claro que entiendo perfectamente tu predicamento - manifiesta de forma calmda Gohan viendo lo ofuscada que estaba la ojiazul evitando alguna confrontación.

\- No, no lo tienes y jamás entenderás como me siento si solo eres un doctor - grita furiosa la pelinegra apuntandolo con su dedo.

\- Antes de ser doctor fui también un luchador de artes marciales - revela Gohan sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca sorprendiendo a la justiciera adolescente - entre al torneo pero en mi segunda pelea me rompi el talón de aquiles

\- ¿Pero que pasó después? - pregunta Videl aún impactada y a la vez curioda por lo que le había pasado.

\- Me recupere después de más de un año y otros meses de entrenamiento - explica Gohan recordando su tiempo antes de ser doctor sacándose las gafas un momento -pero en las preliminares del torneo siguiente me volví a lesionar, en ese momento me di cuenta que no volvería a luchar jamás

\- perdón no lo sabía - Dice la ojiazul cachando la cabeza sintiéndose arrepentida por haberle gritado.

\- No eres la única con sueños truncados y sin poder seguir los pasos de tu padre, el mío también fue campeón del torneo de artes marciales - revela el hijo de Goku el porqué había dejado de practicar artes marciales.

\- ¿Entonces dejaste de participar? - cuestiona la muchacha interesada en saber más de lo que su doctor le contaba

\- Si, mi lesión se había vuelto crónica y no permitiría continuar, entonces decidí ayudar a otros que si tienen posibilidad de volver - responde el pelinegro muy seriamente colocándose nuevamente sus gafas.


End file.
